


SPN Hardcore BIG Bang Book Cover!   -   Concupiscence

by ctbn60



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	SPN Hardcore BIG Bang Book Cover!   -   Concupiscence

I decided to take part in doing the artwork for another story in the [SPN HARDCORE BIG BANG!](http://spn-hardcore-bb.livejournal.com/)

One of the pieces I've done was for a story called Concupiscence by [](http://belladonnanoir.livejournal.com/profile)[ **belladonnanoir**](http://belladonnanoir.livejournal.com/) which can be found [HERE](http://belladonnanoir.livejournal.com/28765.html)  

I hope you enjoy them. :D   Image Heavy

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/641873)

 

 

 

[ ](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/642085)

 

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/642593)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/642851)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/643180)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/643358)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/643648)    [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/4812/644086)


End file.
